Fullbusters' Family Drabbles
by Banshee27
Summary: Short stories inside the Fullbuster Family. Enjoy reading the story. Warning: Gender Bender. Gratsu with a Female Natsu and two toddlers in the house.
1. Drabble 1

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_My Cookies_

A Three years old child was hiding under the coffee table, trying to conceal his presence he held his mouth with his palms. Watching towards the door to find a bigger foot than his passing by from where he hid. Smiling behind his hands, he tried to hold his laughter.

"Where is he?" came a call from his Father, looking around the living room. Scratching his hair, as if he was irritated. He made his way towards their kitchen, opening a silver door and took a cartoon of milk. Pouring a decent amount towards a tall glass, he placed the box back to the refrigerator.

Taking the glass from the table, together with the cookies placed at the middle. He made his way back to the living, turning on the television. Putting the glass at the table, while placing the cookie box on his tummy, munching with delight while sparing a glance under the coffee table.

"This sure taste good." he bit, trying to earn the attention of his giggling toddler under the table.

"Hum, Yummy. Where did Natsu bought this? Oh, I know it was from the Sweets cafe that Seiichi has been wanting to go. I wonder where he is, too bad I'll be eating it all before he can" He ended with a smirk, munching another cookie to his mouth.

A pout was then painted on his cheeks, as he watched his father ate the cookies his Mother bought for him. Tears started to swell as he saw his Dad ate another piece. Observing his Dad to find his hand entering the box of cookies again.

With a loud shout and fast crawl from under the table, he took the box of cookies from his Dad and placed his hands around it protectively. "MAMA BOUGHT THIS FOR ME" were his words to his dad, as he tried to held his tears.

"Oh, there you are. I though you were hiding from me?"

"I WAS, BUT YOU ATE MY COOKIES" he cried, holding the box tightly around his arms, as he snaked an arm inside and took a cookie.

"Mama said. That this is my cookies, MINE" he cried while munching a chocolate chip. Walking his way towards the table, he took the glass of milk and ran away from his Father.

Gray was left on the living room, trying to hold his laughter.

_END_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	2. Drabble 2

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Tantrum_

"Mama, Mama, Can I keep this?" a raven haired lad had asked while showing her a small white pointy nosed dog, shaking like a leaf from his arms.

The pink haired woman had frozed from where she stood, crouching down to his eye level. She smiled and asked where he found him.

"I was on my way home, then I found this cat shivering. I took it home with me, can I?"

"Sei that is not a cat, that's a dog. And I think he belongs to your Aunt Lucy"

"Nu-uh" the lad shook his head, hugging the dog closely to his chest. "He does not, because He doesn't have Aunt Lucy's name"

"Well, I guess. Go ask your Dad" the pink haired ended, standing properly from her position. She made her way back to the house, with her son following behind.

"Daddy, Daddy. Can I keep this?" the lad had asked again, while showing him Lucy's Celestial Spirit.

The man had his eyes wide, while gazing to the spirit his son was holding, "Plue, What are you doing here? Lucy's been looking for you." The man asked, taking the celestial spirit from his son's tiny arms.

"Come on you need to go home, I'll ask Happy to court you back" the man smiled. Calling out to a flying cat, asking him to deliver her missing Plue back to her. Happy agreed with a condition that he wants to have most. Turning around, he walked passed his wife who was now facing him with one of her brows raised.

"What?" Her husband asked curiously. Pointing her index finger towards her son, the man gazed at her fingers to where she was pointing.

His brows were tied with confusion, asking why his son was crying. The boy's face was wet with his tears, his snot fell from his nose. The toddler placed the back of his hands under his eyes and wailed as loud as he can. Sitting on the floor, his three years old son had thrown a tantrum.

Raising his gaze back to his wife, who raised her shoulders and opened her mouth to speak. "Who told you to return Plue back to her now? Not my fault" where her words as she had left with a smirk.

_END_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	3. Drabble 3

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_I Hate Daddy_

Soft tiny pit patter of foot had snaked around the house. Walking silently towards his parents room, he tilted the door lightly and peaked with his eye. His eyes had gotten wide after seeing his Mother cry under his Father arms. Wailing as loud as she can, with her mouth covered with his hands. His Mother had then placed her hands around his Father's neck, while crying out his name. The lad had shook his head, not believing his Father was making his Mother cry. Running as fast as he can, he went back to his bedroom and cried.

Morning had came and the Father was surprised to receive a silent treatment from his son. Calling out to his name, the boy would ignore him and stick with his Mother.

The family had then went to their guild for them to stay and have fun with. Handing his open palm to his son, the lad had ignored and asked his Mother to carry him. Natsu had complied and placed her hands under his armpits. The lad had split his legs and placed each leg to his Mother's side, as he placed his arms around her neck protectively and giving a glare to his confused Father.

"Good Morning" came a call from her Aunt Lucy, "Oh, you still want Mommy to carry you, don't you?" Lucy had teased, but the lad had ignored as he nuzzled his nose on his Mother's neck. Her brows had then furrowed, after seeing her friend's husband making a face and in gloom. Curious Lucy had asked to Natsu, "What happened?"

"I don't really know, this morning Seiichi had ignored his Father and won't talk to him or even go near him." The pink haired woman, answered innocently. Their conversation was halted when the lad had asked for ice cream, the Mother complied and she went towards the bar with her son still on her arms.

"Good Morning Sei, what would you like to have today?" a White haired woman had asked, smiling cheerily to the Mother and Son.

"I want. Ice" the lad had spoke, sitting to the chair where his Mother had placed him.

Knowing what the boy had meant, Mira had smiled and placed the Ice cream in front of him. The lad had ate his dessert with delight, smiling towards his Mother. The bar woman was then curious to find that Gray was not with them. Asking towards the pink haired woman, Natsu had replied the same thing she had told Lucy.

"Sei, Do you want Daddy to eat ice cream with you?" The older lady had asked, earning a glance from the gloomy raven haired Father and from the lad. But the lad had shook his head, "No" was the only word that had left his mouth.

"Why? Look Daddy is sad, you know" Mira had then added, while pointing her index finger to his Father. The lad turned and indeed saw his Father gloom. He faced his Mother with a pout and turned to Mira again.

"No, I hate Daddy" were his words, earning a heart broken Father from his back, who got even more depressed. Natsu had felt her sweat drop, as she tried to cheer her husband from afar. Telling him to come to her. The man had stood up and walked closer to his wife, placing his arms around her as he sobbed out his depression.

The lad had noticed and slapped his Father's hand away, telling him to let her go. Lucy, who was sitting beside the lad had then asked for his actions.

"Because I saw Daddy, making Mama cry last night. He was on top of her and she was crying loudly, she was telling him 'Stop' but Daddy, didn't stop" the lad had cried, trying to pry his Father's hands away from his Mother. The couple had then felt their faces in heat with embarrassment. Mira had only laughed, Lucy had faced palm while trying to hold her laughter.

_END_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	4. Drabble 4

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Food Cravings_

A pink haired woman was sitting alone on her bed, tears had swelled from her eyes, her checks painted with a pout and small tint of red. Sitting beside her was her three years old son, wearing the same expression as she has. Crouching in a fetal position, the lad had placed his head on his crossed arms that was placed above his knees.

"I am sorry" A raven haired man apologized to his Wife and Son. Clasping his hands together, wearing a regret expression.

His wife had ignore, same with his son, as they shook their heads and faced their side, ignoring the man kneeling in front.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it" the man had asked again, bowing his head. But the two had ignored and turned their backs at him. Releasing a sigh, the man gave a glance to the flying cat. But Happy had left without a word.

"Come on, I am very sorry. I regret it. I'll do anything. Promise" her husband had apologized again, but she ignored his pleas. "Seiichi" the man had called to his son, "I' ll do anything you want on Sunday, please forgive Daddy?" the man had asked, earning a glance from his lad.

"Anything?" his toddler confirmed, anticipating his answer with a yes. The man nodded his head, and was then given a wide hug from his son. The woman had her mouth hanging, being left by her son. Natsu had her checks blowing and her brows furrowed. She stood up from the bed and went away from her Husband and Son.

The man had stood and followed his wife, regretting his actions for eating the cake that she was excited to eat together with them. But he ended up eating the whole cake on his own. "Please, Natsu, I'm sorry. I'll buy you a bigger cake than that." he pleaded.

His wife halted her steps, "Only a cake?" she had then asked. "Only a cake for me and you told Sei you will do anything he wants?"

The man had his eyes wide, feeling his wife had started to act childish in front of him. "Fine, I'll do anything you want. So can we be peace?"

"Anything?" she had then confirmed, waiting for his response while smiling widely. Earning a nod, his wife had leap towards him and spoke, "Okay, I'll forgive you. So I want you to buy strawberry chip cookies with ice cream cake and some doughnuts and mayonnaise and a pineapple drink mixed with chocolate syrup with strawberry juice and I want it now"

His wife had smiled cheerily towards him, salivating for the food that she had requested.

Confused from the immediate change of her mood, he nodded his head and made his way to the market. Looking for the requested snacks for her to eat. Making his way back home, he plated the food she had asked and gave it to her. He tried to hide his disgust the way she had ate her fill. Taking a doughnut from the plate, she took the mayonnaise and spread it on top and she ate it with delight with the pineapple-strawberry juice mixed with chocolate syrup in a glass from her hands.

"Want some?" his pregnant wife had asked. The man had shook his head and watched his son tried the food she ate.

The toddler had took a bite from the doughnut and spit it out, earning another wail from his Wife as the boy had left the room. He placed his hands on his face as he heard his wife sob loudly. Releasing a sigh he walked closer to her and sat, placing his arms around her, trying to comfort his four weeks pregnant wife.

_END_

* * *

Responses:

_BeastlyTick59_ : Thanks for reading my Drabbles and leaving a review, your compliments made me happy. :) I hope you'll be willing to tell me my mistakes if I have one. :D BTW, I'll be posting one chapter per day, so I hope you will continue to enjoy reading.

_Kamamiya Akari_ : Hi there Akari, I see your name again. You really do love me, don't you. :D Thanks for the review.

_Darkhuntressxir_ : Hello, Thanks a lot for reading. Actually I put this up after reading your reviews from one of my stories, and then I thought. 'Why not?' So here you go, I'll hope you will enjoy reading this.

_Guest_ : (same person perhaps? anyways) Thanks for posting a review whoever you are. I'll be sure to upload one story per day, so you can enjoy it more.

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	5. Drabble 5

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Transformation_

"Daddy look at this" A raven haired lad was crawling towards his father, releasing a loud cry that sounds like a cat. The lad had moved his cat ears. His raven haired Father was stilled from seeing his son's form.

The boy has his Mother's looks, but his Father's hair and eyes. Above his normal ear was a cat ears on each side, a tail had then came swinging to his left and right. Gray had stood and walked towards his son. "What happened to you?" the man had asked, observing that those ears and tails were real as his son would giggle from his touch.

"Aunt Lisanna thought me this. I look like a cat, right Daddy?" Seiichi asked, jumping from the ground to the table.

"There you are" came a voice from his back, turning around to find the white haired lass running towards his son.

"I told you to wait for me" Lisanna had scolded. "Sorry about this Gray. I was teaching him how to transform back to human form, but he had run away in this form." Turning her head back to the toddler, telling him how to turn back.

The boy had tilted his head, and tried to take his original form, but Failed. "I can't" the boy had cried, as he tried his best again. Tears had started to gather on his eyes, as he find himself stuck in a cat's form.

In fear and scared from unable to undo the spell, he started to wail loudly from where he sat. Raising his arms towards his Father, opening and closing his palms towards his old man. "Daddy, I can't turn back" The toddler had cried, calling for his Father to carry him. The raven haired man complied and rested his hand on his little boy's back, trying to sooth him from his fears.

"There, there. Its alright, you can go back in no time" the white haired lass assured, as she tapped his sweaty head with her hands. But the boy did not listened and wailed loudly from his Father's neck. Releasing a sigh Gray had placed his arms under his Son's armpits.

Confused, the toddler had stared at his Father's eyes with his teary and glassy eyes. Without warning, Gray had thrown him up in the air, earning a loud shout and giggle from the lad. His body had then fell on his Father's hands and found his dad smiling towards him.

"There, you're back to normal" His Father had called. The toddler placed his tiny palms on his head and giggled, to find the spell was undone and back to his original form.

"Love you Daddy" the toddler had cheered, hugging his Father tightly after giving kisses on his checks.

_END_

* * *

Seeing pictures of Lucy with cat ears and a tail, made me want to write their son with those animal ears and tail. XD Soo cuuutteee

Responses:

_BeastlyTick59_ : Wow, you made me bash. Hopefully this improvement will continue, as there are times that I wrote a story and they would turn out bad with grammar mistakes. But anyways, I have my 'W writer' to point that out.. hahaha, actually I am lass. Thanks a lot for always leaving a review my dear, I hope you will enjoy and continue to support this Drabbles :D

_Kamamiya Akari_ : Glad that you like them.. XD Sure, I'll give you another one tomorrow.

_Darkhuntressxir_ : Happy to know you enjoyed reading them. I was thinking of writing something disgusting like what someone i knew ate when she was pregnant. She ate 'balut' together with an ice cream . Picture that.

_Disgurluvs8fiction_: Thanks for leaving a review :) Now that you mentioned it, the amount of times I used their names had gotten lessen, and I didn't even realized it until you pointed it out. Thanks for telling me, I'll keep those in mind.

_Kei-kei Yuki_ : Hallo Kei, Many thanks for putting my Ft fan fictions to your community. :) it made me happy and also thanks for leaving a review. :) awaiting to read your reviews.

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	6. Drabble 6

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Bath time_

"Come on Sei, time for bath-bath" his pink haired mother had called from the living room. Turning his head as he stood and followed her voice. His Mother had her towel ready and his favorite shampoo on her hands, racing on his own to the bathroom, excited to have a swim on their bathtub.

Natsu had followed her son from behind as she watched the little boy's clothes being thrown outside. With a smirk, the lass had picked it up and placed it at the laundry. Entering the bathroom, to be greeted by her naked son turning on the faucet of the bathtub. Placing her son's blue towel to the bath rack, Natsu had kneeled beside the tub and placed the shampoo on the ground.

"Mama, can I swim?" the lad had asked cutely towards his Mother with his eyes glitter.

"Sure, if you can" was her response as she giggled from his words. The lad had nodded his head and started to paddle on the water. Kicking and punching the clear water chuckles and cute laughter would left his mouth.

Natsu had took the soap and told her son to stretched his arms. Seiichi complied as he used his legs to play with the water. A soft hum had then left from his Mother's throat, making him halt from his fun. Turning around, he started to join his Mother's singing.

Gray was cooking for their lunch as they were having guest for today. Listening to his Wife and son releasing giggles and singing, the man never failed to form a smile on his face.

A knock from the door had gained his attention, as he turned off the stove and went to greet their guest. Opening it widely, to welcome a blue haired man with his red haired wife and his four years old son. He moved his hands as if to welcome the Family inside his home, guiding them to the living room as he prepared juices for them to drink.

"Natsu's giving Seiichi a bath. I'll go and call her" he informed them. But the older man had shook his head, telling him they can wait and chat instead. Gray obliged and started their conversation, waiting for his wife to arrive. Minutes passed, and Natsu had came. Greeting her friends widely, as she started to join their topic.

A blue haired lad, sitting beside his Mother had gotten bored. Walking around the living room, he started to play on his own after finding a small ball from the ground. Giving a glance to his Parents and to his Uncle and Aunt, the lad had pouted on his own, finding himself no one to play with.

He threw the tiny ball from his hands, and a gasp had then left his mouth, as he realized he threw it afar. Standing up, he went and followed the rolling ball. Picking the ball up from the ground as soon as it halted from rolling, the lad had then heard someone singing near where he stood.

Following the voice to hear his playmate singing inside the bathroom. Opening the door a bit, to find the toddler singing and dancing with his blue towel wrapped around his naked body. A chuckle had then left his mouth as the toddler's voice got out of tune.

Seiichi turned his head and felt his checks started to beat red. Holding the towel around his body tightly the lad had run and made his way to his room.

Confused and amused, the four years old toddler had followed the raven haired boy to his room.

_END_

* * *

I based it to my cousin, after I accidentally saw him singing and dancing inside the bathroom. I laughed loudly as he run away. He was so embarrassed from being seen that he would shy away from me, every time I tried to talk to him. BTW my cousin is eight years old.

Responses:

_Kamamiya Akari_ &amp; _Darkhuntressxir_ : Thanks for the reviews guys, I didn't made you wait for another chapter didn't I? heheheh

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	7. Drabble 7

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Fears_

The Fullbuster family were out on a date in an amusement park. Balloons are been giving to kids, stalls are selling snacks and stuff toys. Lots of shouting and chatting from the other people around them. Gray and Natsu together with their son are currently having their snack, after having on of their teacup rides.

A pink haired woman had her head slumped on to the table, trying to gain her strength after her sickness kicked in. Her raven haired husband and son are watching her while eating their ice cone.

"I am never gonna ride any kind of transportation again." his wife pointed out, as she felt her eyes getting steady.

"You said that, but your the one who want to ride that." Gray had responded with a smirk, as he moved his palm behind her back.

"But I don't wanna fell left out" she pouted back, eating the hamburger that was placed on her side.

"Is Mama, alright? Want to watch a show,Mama?" the two years old toddler had offered worriedly to his Mother, earning him a tight hug and kisses on his checks.

"You're much different than your Father, Sei. Look at that, Sei is much more kinder than you are. That should be my genes, right?" Natsu cheered, making her son giggle from her words.

"Nope, it's my genes."

Pissed the woman had talked back, "My genes, droopy eyes"

"What was that slanted eyes, want to have a fight?"

"Bring it on then, Ice butt." his wife had challenge, leaving their toddler to eat with delight, getting used with his parents constant name callings. The couple had started their fight, using their magic on each other.

A muscled woman in a skirt with her friend had passed by, observing the couples fight. Thinking how handsome the man was, they took this opportunity to flirt with him after the couple had ended their fight and made their separate ways.

"Hey there, Handsome Guy" The woman in skirt started, followed by another woman in pants and tank-top.

"I saw you fight with your lover."

"So?"

"Wanna come with us? Actually we only need one more guy. We already have one with us. Right?" the woman cheered towards her friend in pants. Upon saying that another guy was with them. There came a man sitting at the bench all tied up and shaking his head, pleading to be freed. Gray felt his chills on his back, and his blood started to drop. He made a step back and explained he was with his Family and that he has a Son.

But the two ladies, had ignored him and didn't believe him with a son. As they were about to catch him, the man had run and made his way back to his Family, hugging his wife in fear.

"What happened?" Natsu had asked, seeing two girls running their way towards them.

"You can't run away this time. Like we would believe that you have a son" the two said in chorus, as they dragged the other man with them.

"I do and this is my Wife and this is my Son" the man pointed, grabbing his son and hugging his Wife from behind.

"As if" the other woman shrugged, earning a pissed pink haired woman. Not liking the situation any longer, Natsu placed her palms on his checks and gave a full kiss on his mouth.

Facing the ladies in front. "Sorry, but this guy is Mine. So if you would please leave us alone?" she explained, while showing them their wedding ring.

Finally the two had left, and Gray had finally calmed down, thanking his Wife for helping him out.

"Mama? What happened with Daddy?" the toddler had asked curiously, not knowing what just happened.

With a smile, his Mother responded with a pat on his head. "Nothing, your Daddy just got to taste his Fear."

"What's Fear?" the boy had asked, tilting his head to the side, observing his Father holding his Mother Tightly around her stomach. "Did it taste good?" Natsu let out a laugh and tapped her husbands' head lightly, telling him to answer the toddler's question. The man had only nuzzled his face at the back of her shoulder and shook his head in response.

END

* * *

Actually I planed to make this something like what happened on a show. Where there was this girl chasing around a guy, who was running in cold sweat after seeing how the girl had looked like. I don't know if I failed or what?

Responses:

_Darkhuntressxir : Good, because I pushing my best in making him even much more cutter than he is. :D thanks for the review._

__BeastlyTick59___ : I agree, it really was funny how my cousin moved his body and signing with all his might. Just remembering it made me stretched my lips in a smile. Thanks for the compliment, by the way._

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Glad that you like it Akari. hope you enjoyed reading this one as well. :D_

_Mia : Hello there. Thanks for the complement my dear. I'll make sure not to make you wait longer and I hope you will enjoy it more :)_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	8. Drabble 8

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Lollipops and Candies_

A middle aged man and his raven haired son was on their way to their home, after an hour of spending their time at the guild. They planned to wait for Natsu as she was on a mission with Erza, he had planned to come with her but they didn't got a chance to have a babysitter as their usual babysitter had went on a mission with Wendy.

Holding his son's tiny hand tightly, they went and passed by the town. Giggles and chatters had then came to welcome their ears. Passing by a store, the toddler had suddenly halted his steps and thug his Father's hands. Turning around to find his son pointing to a store that sells sweats.

"Daddy, Can I eat Lollipop?" came the toddlers plea, giving him his puppy eyes as he raised his head to him. Gray had nodded his head, making their way to the shop to buy the lollipops he wants.

It was already dinner time when Natsu had came home to find her husband restless with a tiny foot mark on his checks, and her son lying on the ground and crying. "What happened?" the curious Mother asked, picking up her son who stood up immediately after he saw her.

But her question was unheard as Gray had already left and continued to watch the show he was watching while waiting for her to return home. Raising one of her brow, she averted her gaze back to her Son. "Sei, What happened?" the Mother had asked again. The toddler raised his head from his Mother's shoulder and answered back.

"Daddy won't give Lollipops."

The pink haired woman had her eyes wide and brows furrowed, releasing a sigh she spoke to her son in a soft manner "Seiichi, you do know that Lollipops are not good for you."

"Why?"

"Because they are sweet."

"Why?"

"And sweets will make you irritated."

"Why?"

"Because you would throw a tantrum right away after eating one."

"Why? I WANT LOLLIPOP" the toddler wailed, thick tears had fell from his eyes while grabbing her Mother's short hair with his tiny palms.

"And there it is." Natsu blurted on her own, taking her boy outside from the house. She started to walk around the house while soothing her toddler with words and with a soft rub on his back. It took her almost an hour for her lad to compose himself.

"Want to say sorry to Daddy?" his Mother had whispered to his ears, the toddler nodded his head in response. Asking his Mother to put him down. Standing properly on his foot, he toddled his way towards his Father.

Peeking from the door, to find his Father sulking and his brows tied. His Mother had gave him a nudge, before he went and toddled his way to his Father.

"Daddy?" the boy had called from his Fathers side, earning a glance the boy continued to apologize "I sorry" giving a chaste kiss to his checks. Gray formed a smile and gave his son a hug, telling his toddler about the banned Lollipops inside the house. In hesitation, but the lad nodded his head.

"Good, so shall we eat dinner?" his pink haired wife had came and prepared the table. The man had agreed and stood up. Making his way to his wife, he gave a kiss to her checks. The toddler was then left on his own to think. An idea came to his mind and he made his way towards his parents.

"Mama, can I eat candy?" the one year old toddler had asked innocently. Making his parents to place their hands on their face.

_END_

* * *

Lollipops can make my one year old cousin cranky, she would cry loudly, fume and sulk and ask for more. But her Mother didn't gave her another.

Responses:

_BeastlyTick59__ : Lol, I'll definitely gonna use that Idea. Though it would be posted in the 13th chapter. Just wanted to say, I write short stories for this Drabble, Almost everyday, as long as I have an Idea coming. Actually me too, I am not good with Dancing. :D so you're not alone my dear. hahaha  
_

__Darkhuntressxir : :D hearing those made me smile, Thank you for always letting me read your reviews :)__

__Firelass : Thank you for posting a review my dear. Of course, they are absolutely cute together. XD Glad to hear another person that agrees with us/me :D__

____Kamamiya Akari_ : Hehe, thanks for another review Akari :) Gray will always need his Wife's help handling stalkers.. lol___

___I would like to ask by the way. Would you prefer to read my responses at the top before the story? or Should I just continue to put it here? :) Hope to hear your response from this question. Thanks and until next time :D___

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	9. Drabble 9

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Ultrasound_

"Seiichi, are you done getting dressed?" his raven haired Father had asked, peeking outside from his room. The lad wore his knee pants, and a blue shirt with a hood. Facing his Father he nodded his head as he went outside his room.

They went outside the house to find his eighteen weeks pregnant Mother sitting outside, waiting for her boys to come. Standing up after she saw them, but failed, feeling lightheaded. Gray had then came and hold her arms, helping her to stand. The woman allowed his husband to do so.

"Mama, will I be able to see my Baby brother soon?" the toddler had asked, excited for his Mother's monthly visits to her doctor.

Natsu showed a smile to her son and patted her head, "Yup, you'll be a big brother soon Sei" the pink haired lass had cheered, while being guided by her husband to the hospital they frequent.

Arriving at the hospital, the Family were asked to wait their turn as their doctor was still handling another patient.

"Mama, can I talk to Aki?" her three year old son spoke, placing his tiny palm on his Mother's tummy. Natsu nodded her head and allowed the boy to chat with his brother. A smile was then placed in his parents face, after the boy had introduced himself again to his sleeping brother.

A call from a nurse had gotten their attention, standing from their chair. The family was asked to enter the office, the doctor had then welcomed them and gave the toddler a chocolate. Minutes passed and Natsu was then asked to go the other room, to perform her second Ultra sound.

The pink haired woman nodded her head and made her way to the room next door together with her husband. Seiichi had wanted to come, but he was asked to stay to wait and was tricked to play with the nurse for a bit. Chuckling from his stories to the nurse, about how excited he is for welcoming his brother, the doctor had closed the door and asked the pregnant lass to lie down.

Natsu obeyed and rested her body to the bed, sparing a glance to her husband, she gripped his hands tightly with her palm. Gray had smiled and gave a chaste kiss on her head, telling her to be calm.

The woman in lab coat came and spread a gel on her round tummy, while having a small chat with them. After she was done, she took the transducer probe and placed it on her tummy. Slipping and sliding it around, looking and waiting for images to appear on screen.

It didn't took them long before the screen had shown the head of their baby.

"There he is!" the woman in white, exclaimed. Pointing his facial features to the excited parents. "Look, do you know what he's doing right now?" she asked excitedly, grinning towards the couple.

"His sucking his thumb" the Father announced, after finding his second son's hand being placed near his mouth.

"Yup and look at his other hand, his currently playing with the umbilical cords"

"Is he awake?" the blooming Mother asked, smiling widely towards the doctor.

"Yes he is and actually his listening to us now." the woman smiled.

After hearing the doctor's response, Natsu had immediately spoke with his Second son. Telling him to grow big and healthy. A kiss was then what she felt after her husband had grabbed her chin and placed his lips on hers. Blushing until her ears, the doctor had only laughed towards her.

"Would you like to have a picture?" she offered to the couple. Earning a nod and a loud yes from the Mother, she immediately took a cute picture and printed it out. Handing Natsu her son's picture, Gray was left on his own to clean his wife's round tummy.

The couple had went out first and was then greeted by their first son. Natsu had shown him the picture, the lad had got himself stuck in staring at it. "Mama, do I have a picture like this?" the lad had asked curiously, earning a nod from his pink haired Mother. In response, the Mother nodded her head and promised to show it to him soon.

After they were done planning for the next visit, the Family had left, feeling blessed and happy.

_END_

* * *

Response:

_BeastlyTick59: Good thing I don't have that. But coffee can make me feel hype and energetic. :D Does that counts?_

_Darkhuntressxir : That? I don't really know. heheh. It's just that, I've been watching funny kids/ cute kids from YouTube. lol_

_Firelass : heheh, I made them mean here, but next time. It will be the other way round. Look out for it :D_

______Kamamiya Akari_ : Lol, you really do have an evil side with you Akari. :D thanks for the review as usual, and BTW, I had fun chatting with you. :) _____

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	10. Drabble 10

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Squeaky Shoes_

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak_

Came the sound from the two years old as he walked around the house.

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak_

The toddler turned around, looking for the source of the noisy Squeak.

_Squeak, Squeak, Squeak_

He felt his tears gather, as he realized the sound wont stop every time he would walk. Afraid that someone scary is after him, he toddled his way towards his Mother, as tears had fell from his eyes. Calling for his Mother as he wailed.

"MAMA"

Natsu had took his son in her arms, as she tried to stop from laughing. Finding it hilarious at how her son was scared with his own shoe. "There, there" Averting her eyes to her Husband, who had his shoulder move every time a laugh would erupt from his mouth.

"Mama, Noisy Monster, Came"

With a chuckle released from her mouth, she stood up, carrying her son with her arms. Walking towards her husband, she placed the toddler on Gray's lap. Their toddler had then turned and faced his Father, putting his leg in each side of his Father, wailing at how the Squeak sounds scared him.

Gray was still giggling from his seat, when his wife had placed there son in his lap. Planning to tease the child he put his son down on his toes, allowing a squeaky sound erupt from Seiichi's new shoes. The toddler immediately raised his legs attempting to stay on his Father's lap, wailing loudly from his hold.

"NO, NO, NO" came the lad's cried as he tighten his grip on his arms.

Feeling bad for his son, Gray took off the shoes he bought for his son from his last mission. Trying to put him back down with his bare feet. But the toddler had stick on his lap, wailing and not letting go from his Father's hold.

Natsu had already left in haste as he averted his eyes to her, hoping to look for help to stop their son from crying.

_END_

* * *

Response:

_Firelass : Thanks for the first review, my dear. Glad that you liked it. :D_

__Darkhuntressxir : Me too, I love how they act cutely together. ;) That, my dear. You'll know it soon enough. :)__

___BeastlyTick59: What? my gas..A friend of mine tends to take my coffee away if they know I already drank 2 cups. hahaha___

_________Kamamiya Akari_ : Now that you mentioned it. ahahah, thanks for telling me Akari. I'll make sure to avoid those. :)________

________MIA : Hello Mia, my dear. It's been a while since I have read your review :) Thanks for dropping another one :) That will be known soon enough, cuz, I'll be leaving some small signs about how the baby will look. That is if it will be noticed by my readers ,,heheh________

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	11. Drabble 11

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Fever_

The sun was already up, people are already in their way for their job, some are on their way for work while the others are just out for fun. But within the woods, animals and rare monsters are out hunting for food and some are making mischief. The grass are green and so are the tree's leaves. Winds feels so fresh that made you to inhale it all.

A raven haired man was standing in front of a house in the middle of the woods, waiting for the medicine he had asked for. Looking at his watch to find the time almost pointing to nine. A call from the medicine seller had caught his attention, walking towards the pink haired old woman.

Porlyusica came and handed him the tablet medicine for coughs and fevers. Thanks the woman after he paid the bill, the man hurried his way back to his house in haste.

A pink haired woman was heating the water warm, using her hands, she heated the water the wet cloth out from her son's head, she placed it back to the bucket. Wringing it dry, Natsu placed it back to her son's forehead.

Seiichi was lying on his bed, heavy breathing had left his mouth, his face was red and was sweating a lot. A wail had left his throat as he cried for his Mother's comfort. Natsu placed her hands on his head, soothing his son with her warm hands. Forming a smile towards the toddler, the lad had started to calm.

Minutes passed and Gray had came back home, entering his room silently, he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder. Handing her the medicine, Natsu made her son to lad had drank his medicine showing his bitter expression as he gulped it down, lying back to his bed. He stared to doze off to sleep.

"Looks like it's working" Came Gray's words to his wife. Nodding her head, Natsu had stood and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Gray to take care of their son. As soon as his wife had closed the door, the toddler had opened his eyes and look around for his Mother. Asking for his Mother with tears gathering in his eyes, he sat up and wailed as loud as he can.

In defeat, Gray had stood and fetched his wife back. "Natsu, Seiichi's crying for you" the man had called, taking the plate from her hands, as she was about to cook. The pink haired woman nodded her head and made her way back to her son's room after telling him what she wants to eat.

Entering the room, to find the lad crying from feeling pain from his head. Turning his head, he raised his hands towards his Mother, "Mama, Carry me" the toddler asked with tears and snot.

Taking the tissue from the side, Natsu wiped his face with the white soft paper. After she was done, she carried her son in her arms and sat on his bed, allowing the toddler to sleep on her shoulders.

Gray was already done cooking as he was about to change shift with his wife, tilting the door slowly, a smile had then formed his lips as he saw Natsu with her son on her chest. The two were sleeping soundly, with the toddler hugging his Mother tightly.

Walking towards his Family, he placed his palm on his son's head, checking his temperature.

"Looks like it's gotten down" the man commented, thanking Porlyusica again for her medicine. Taking the blanket from his son's bed, he covered his family from the cold wind that had entered the room.

_END_

* * *

Response:

_Firelass : Yup, I agree. Toddlers and infants are very very cute. it made me want to play with them every time I see one, but it's irritating when they start crying. :3 _

__BeastlyTick59: hahaha, That's good to know we fell the same. heheh, :) hope you had enjoyed reading this chapter as well :D__

_Darkhuntressxir : You sure got a very cute cousin. :D I wished my niece were like that too. it would be hilarious, since that lass is a scaredy-cat. :3_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Yes Akari, and things like does will keep happening from time to time. hahahaah, joke._

_Jenjenloveanime : Hi, thanks for the complement Jenjenloveanime. Glad that you had enjoyed it :)_

_Thanks you for always leaving a review, I am happy to know that you liked reading my everyday chapters :D_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	12. Drabble 12

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Little Sister_

The Fullbuster Family were staying at their guild, talking and having fun with their team mates. Except for Natsu who remained still and acted an unusual behavior towards his friends. A blond haired woman had came and greeted her friend, curious to know why she was behaving, the lass had to ask.

Natsu formed a smile towards Lucy as she asked for Lucy to lean her ears. Nodding her head, she walked closer to her friend and positioned her ear near to the pink haired lady's mouth. Natsu had then covered her mouth as she whispered her secret to the lass.

With a wide smile and glittering eyes, Lucy had then congratulated her friend with a wide hug.

"Does Gray know?"

Natsu made a nod.

"Seiichi?"

The pink haired lass had shook her head, telling her plans to Lucy on how to break the news to the three years old toddler, who was running havoc in her stead. Averting her eyes to her son to find him giggling while running away after stealing Romeo's scarf. The Fifteen year old lad was on his trail, trying to get his dark yellow scarf back.

Smiling towards the lads, Natsu can't help to think how they act like brothers. Seeing that they almost have the same hair color and Seiichi would immediately look for him once the toddler enters the guild. Unconsciously placing her palm on her stomach, the lass had made her smile wide.

Gray, her husband had then came and gave a chaste kiss on her checks. "You ready?" the man asked to his wife. Natsu nodded her head in response and listened to her husband as he called their First sons name.

Hearing his name from his Father's voice, the toddler turned and run his way to his parents, still not giving the yellow scarf to the teenager who was chasing after him. Seiichi halted his steps in front of his parents and gave the scarf to his Mother. With a smile, Natsu took the scarf and gave it back to Romeo, while Gray had picked up his son and placed him on top of the table.

"Seiichi, Mommy and Daddy has a surprise for you"

The toddler perked up and asked what it was, with his eyes glitter with excitement. It took them longer for them to response as they enjoyed how their Son had jumped up and down from the table, smiling widely towards them.

Lucy stared at the happy family, as she smiled towards them. Some of their guild mates had gathered around, curious to know their surprise.

"Well, You're going to be a Big brother" Natsu had cheered towards his son. The toddler had then placed his hands in the air, happy for the news. Their guild mates had given them congratulatory words as they listened to the child's loud cheer. Telling their guild mates that he will have a 'Little Sister', earning his Father to laugh and his Mother had raised one of her brows while grinning towards her son.

"Sei, you're not going to have a little Sister" his Mother had announced. The toddler had halted his joy, as he accused his Mother from lying. Asking his Father to tell her she was lying, but Gray had told him again about his 'Little Brother'.

His brows had then furrowed and his lips had curved upward. Sitting back on the table, the toddler had cried from the news. "I want a little Sister" the toddler cried to his parents. His Father had picked him up and comforted his crying son, who kept on insisting that he wants a 'Little Sister'.

Natsu had tears gathered in her eyes, as she laugh at how her son had reacted to her news. She had known how her Son had wanted a 'Little Sister', but instead she was blessed with another boy. Sitting back to her chair, giggling at her husband, who was now having a chat with their three year old son.

After their talk, the toddler made his way to his Mother.

"Mama Next time on my Birthday, I want a Baby Sister."

Earning a blushing Mother, Lucy had laugh towards her friend, telling her to do her best.

_END_

* * *

_Oh my, I've been watching toddler's funny reaction when they found out they will be having another sibling. Some looks cute and funny, others cried because they got the opposite gender of their sibling that they want :) hahahah _

_Responses:_

_Firelass : Thanks :) Well, I agree. Toddlers tends to call for their Mommies instead of Their Daddies a lot. I'll try to make some Father and son bonding so, watch out for it :D_

_Darkhuntressxir : Looks like, you really like Seiichi a lot. would you like to make some request? I'll be happy to write one for you :)_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Oh, you just gave me an idea what to write :3 heheheh. Don't worry Akari, I'll make sure not to make you wait longer. :3_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. It always made me happy to read one :D I hope you will continue to leave some and fill my thirst for more of your thoughts. Thanks again :) BTW, new chapter will be UP tomorrow for 'My Lover is a Doll', just one more night.. hihihihi_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	13. Drabble 13

Enjoy :D Here is your suggestion _BeastlyTick59: _an idea for you an awkward moment to where someone gets red in the face cause they can't dance. I don't know if I captured it correctly, but I hope I did. :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Party_

It was a party night at the Fairy Tail, booze are being sold, musics are turned on. Members are chatting and having fun, some are drinking beers and some are eating. The other members are dancing, and some are just walking around and sitting, watching how the party looks so funny and loud.

A pink haired woman was dancing with her friend, Lucy. Turning and swaying her hips as she listened to the beat. Moving her hands up to the air, she bopped them to the beat. Smiling towards her blond haired friend, watching at how she wiggled her body. They meet each others eyes, and laugh at how desperate they looked while dancing.

Natsu was already out from the platform, as she got thirsty from dancing. Walking her way towards the table, making herself a glass of four season juice. Taking a glass and a juice ladle, she placed a big amount on her plastic cup. Turning around as she got what she wanted, Natsu had found her Husband, sitting beside the corner.

Curious to know why he was alone, as she knew her Gray would have fun on this kind of event. The lass had made her way towards him.

"You okay?" Natsu asked to her man, as she drank her juice.

The man only nodded and seated. Sparing a glance with his woman, he placed an arm on her shoulder, giving her tiny kisses on her checks. Natsu had her checks in heat and beating with red, as she felt his lips on top of her checks again and again.

"Wanna go home?" The man had finally asked.

Natsu shook her head, but the lad had insisted to go. Telling her, that their Son is waiting, as the toddler was left with one of Gray's friends leaving near where they lived. Pouting to where she sat, she decided to agree, after another dance. Gray had shook his head, but the lass didn't take it. Taking his hands, she made her way to the dance floor again.

Another music had then started, as they got in. Natsu had then started to dance, but the lad had stayed and standing on her front. The pink haired woman's brows had then furrowed, as she saw her man not dancing. Asking him to dance repeatedly, she took his hands and swayed them with her movements.

Gray had his lips thin as he allowed her to move his hands, feeling his lips starting to form a smile, he laughed at how Natsu had looked dancing on her own.

Feeling the mood and the music getting to him, the lad had started to dance crazily. Natsu had then halted her steps, as she saw how her husband had moved, some who saw him dance had halted and watched him move his body. Some other members that are watching the sidelines, had saw and started to laugh.

Gray had finally noticed that Natsu had stopped dancing, same with the people around him. Turning around, to find their faces looking stunned towards him. Averting his eyes to his woman, to find her brows furrowed while trying to hold her laugh.

Gray had placed his palm on his face as he told a lie about pissing, making his way out of the platform, feeling awkward in his situation. Natsu had then followed her man on his trail.

_END_

* * *

Response:

_Guest 1 : Thank you for leaving a review my dear guest. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. :D hope you'll continue to enjoy my daily updates. :)_

_Firelass : hahah, now that you mentioned it. Though i think I already know, how my big brother had reacted when I was conceived in my Mother's Tummy. Because when I was born, he gave me a very cute nickname and was very protective._

__Darkhuntressxir : Sure, I'll dedicate one of my stories to you. But I think, I already wrote that request. But I'll make another just for you :)__

__Kamamiya Akari_ : I'm glad that you like it :) sure, I'll upload another one soon :D hehehe_

_Guest 2 : You sure got yourself a very cute big sister.. hahahahh :D thanks for the share dear guest :) hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too._

_As always, many thanks to those who left review for me to read. It always made me happy to read one. :D BTW, Chapter update for 'My Lover is a Doll' is already up. Enjoy reading the story :3 _

_PS: I really really really wanna introduce to you one of my stories. Second Chances. If you haven't read it, try reading the story. It's already a completed story and it's about a gender bender Natsu, who had her husband dead before meeting their child. 'BUt' he was then given another chance. :D and please do tell me your thoughts. :) I would appreciate it greatly._

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	14. Drabble 14

Enjoy :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Her Gaze_

It was already morning when Gray found his wife staring at him. Turning around, to find his pregnant wife lying on the couch with her eyes staring at his. Averting back to his work, preparing her requested food for the day. Plating the ice cream sandwich on the plate, he turned and gave her morning snack.

Natsu took the plate, her eyes still bore on his. A call from the door had made her husband turned his head to find their son now awake. The toddler toddled his way to his Father while dragging a dragon toy on his hands, crawling on his Father's lap as he rested his small back on his Father's wide chest.

"Mama, What are you eating?" her son had asked.

It took her to answer as she kept on staring at her man. Another call from her child had made her pull away from her fantasy, averting her gaze to the toddler on her husband's lap. She opened her mouth and answer his question.

It was almost lunch time, when Gray would notice his wife giggling and chuckling around him. Raising one of his brows to find her playing with their son. Plating her Favorite food on a plate, he called his Family to eat. Seiichi was the first one to reach the table, as he was much faster than his pregnant Mother. Raising his arms, he asked his Father to put him on the chair.

Gray crept a smile on his face as he placed the lad on his chair, turning around to help his wife sitting on her chair. The toddler was already eating, when Natsu had stood, covering her nose with her mouth, moving her foot slowly to the bathroom. Gray had followed her behind as he placed his left hand on her back and his right hand clasping her arm.

Assisting his wife to the bathroom, who started to cry. Crying why her Favorite food smells bad. The man had only comforted her back as he asked what she wants to eat. With another request of food from his wife, he guided her back to the couch and prepared her meal in haste.

Preparing her lunch on a bowl, he felt her eyes again on him. Sparing a glance to her, to find her resting on her back and touching her round belly. Making his way to her after he was done, he gave his bowl on her hand.

"I love you" his pink haired wife murmured to him softly, making him respond with the same words, while giving a soft peck on her lips.

The toddler had noticed the missing presence of his parents, and saw them at the living room. Falling on his toes from the chair, as he stood and tried to reach his meal. In success, he turned and made his way beside his pregnant Mother.

_END_

* * *

Response:

_BeastlyTick59 : Yehey, I thought you wouldn't like this story that I you base from your request :D hheeh, thanks for dropping a review as always :3_

__Firelass : hahah, you made me laugh in a good way. Actually this stories about toddlers and stuff are what I had observe from my nieces and nephew. They are noisy and annoying sometimes, but very truly crazily cute. It just makes me wanna pinch their checks every day. hahahha would you like to agree?__

_Darkhuntressxir : Yup, he doesn't. he just knew how to move his body weirdly when he dances. haha_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : I feel him too and I feel you too akari. Hahahlol. We are not alone.! :D_

_As always many thanks for always leaving a review and I am very glad that you enjoyed it. Also thanks for liking this story and following it :D_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Cam-recorder_

A pink haired woman was hiding behind the wall, in her hand was a magic camera recorder that she had borrowed from Lucy when they went out on their last mission. Holding her laughter with her palm, she released a silent chuckle while gripping the recorder tightly on her hands. Placing the lens carefully by the side, as she took footage on how funny he had sounded.

Inside their room was her raven haired husband with their 9 months old raven haired Seiichi. Making weird sounds and weird faces, as he blow raspberries on the toddlers soft tummy. The infant released a laugh, as if not amused, as he stared at his Father but only releasing a funny laugh from his tiny mouth.

Gray had then halted and thinks another way to make his child chuckle in loud laughter. Carrying his son with his hands, he tried to balance him on his palm. But the infant didn't react and continued to stare at his Father.

With a defeated look, Gray placed his son back to the bed. Thinking of another plan, tickling his son's tiny body, making surprised faces and funny sounds, but the baby didn't laugh nor react. Releasing a sigh, he unintentionally left his son feeling ignored.

A loud cry from his son had him pulled from his thoughts. Turning and facing his lad, he picked him up and soothed his back. The raven haired Father took one of his baby's toys, as he wiggled and shake the rattle in front. But the loud cry never halted and it back planned. Raising his child in the air as he turned in circles, too help the baby change his mood. But the infant's cry got louder. Putting Seiichi back to the bed, he started to dance on his own and sing some primary rhymes. But still his cries didn't stop.

An idea had then came as he made a statue of Happy with his Ice Magic. Showing it to the infant and finally his cries had slowed down, but his tears didn't stop.

The infant took the Ice as he thought it was Happy, thinking it will fly him in the air. But got irritated as the Ice didn't move. Tears had then gotten thick from his eyes as he threw the Statue of Happy towards his Father. Gray felt pain from his forehead as the Ice had made contact with his head. Sitting from the pain, he rubbed the bump with his cold hands.

Feeling his sweat drop, worried that he might have woken up his sleeping wife, as she had a very good hearing. Standing from the bed planning to close the door, but a lens between the tilted door and the wall had him halt his steps.

"Natsu, are you taking a video on me instead of sleeping?" her man accused, as she continued to record.

Hearing steps near the wall from where she hid, she slowly retread the camera and hid it to her back. Gray had then opened the door, as he saw his wife, sweating and releasing a guilty smile. She then took her child in haste and run away from her raging husband.

END

* * *

_Responses:_

____BeastlyTick59 : Good luck with that. :) Don't worry, the right time always comes . Believe it. :D____

_Firelass : I agree with that, it's scary when a toddler tried to do something you don't want and the mothers are behind. Turning around would be much better rather than fighting over it__. Well, lots of Mothers are over protective of their child. But anyways, I hope you will start to love them again with my drabbles :D_

_Darkhuntressxir : hihih, totally gonna agree. things like this will keep happening, so watch out :3_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Glad the you like it :)_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. _

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

__Tails and Ice Creams__

A one year child was sitting on the floor, staring at the blue fluffy rope that was swinging in front of his eyes. Staring seriously to a tail as he tried to touch it with his chubby and small fingers. Trying to catch the tail, but failed. A giggle had then erupted from his mouth, as he find it funny the way the tail would run away from his grasp.

Holding his arm up in the air as he tried to catch it again.

Happy let out a shout as he felt someone holding his tail. Turning around to find Natsu's son playing with his blue tail with his chubby hands. Attempting to remove his tail from the infant's hands, but his hold was strong that pain can make him cry from trying to pull his tail.

Gray had came as he saw Happy, holding back his tears. Finding the source of the teary cat, Gray looked behind and saw his son, playing with Happy's tail. A smile had formed his lips, as he at an ice cream from his bowl. Sitting beside the cat, to receive a demand from the blue cat.

"Gray, your Son is playing with my tail" the cat had cried, as he tried to pry the small fingers away.

The man had only shrugged, allowing his Son to enjoy his fun. But a scratch from his checks had made him stood up and take his Son away.

Feeling the pain of losing something that he had enjoyed, the infant had cried as he slapped his Father's face. Wailing loudly from his hold, trying to reach for Happy's tail. But the cat had ran away as he was placed in his Father's lap and was held tightly in his longer arms.

Raising his eyebrows, Gray ignored his Son's cry. Taking his bowl back on his hands, making him earn the infant's attention. Gray took the spoon with his free hand as he noticed his Seiichi had stilled. Scooping an ice cream, he placed the spoon to his mouth.

The infant had raised his head, curious to know what his Father just ate. Staring at the bowl that his Father had held, he attempted to poke the ice cream with his Finger. Has Father had raised the bowl up before he can accomplish what he had planned, tearing up again.

Noticing the upward lips from his Son's mouth, he placed the bowl back down and scooped a spoonful of ice cream. Seiichi had his mouth wide as he saw the spoon near his mouth. Placing his lips curiously to the ice cream, as he felt it cold on his lips.

Retreating his face, making him hit Gray's chest with his head. Facing his Father with delight, he tried to eat the Ice cream again.

"You like that?" Gray had asked, earning a loud squeal from the infant. Melting another ice cream on his mouth, the Father and Son had enjoyed sharing the dessert on their hands.

The box of Ice cream was already empty when Natsu had came back home, after having a chat with Lucy in her room uninvited. Taking the box with her hands, she faced her husband with a pout as she was excited to eat the dessert. Gray had only smiled as he promised to buy another box of ice cream after supper.

___END___

* * *

_Responses:_

_BeastlyTick59 : Hahah, that would be hilarious to watch. Actually I was just watching this from a YouTube video, but I change some parts of it. In the video, the father knew about the camera, while this one. Gray did not. :3 hehehe_

__Darkhuntressxir : Me too. I always noticed that when I tried to upload another chapter, words would always go missing. When I tried to re-read it. Weird sentences would always appear. hahhah :D __

_Firelass : Thank you very much Firelass. Hihihi, actually I am still planning to write the request you made. (As I got busy with work, hopefully my daily updates will not be cut off. :( I am sadden too.) But since you liked the previous chapter, I very fond to know. Of course, I'll still upload your story request._

__Kamamiya Akari_ : happy that you like it akari. :D _

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. BTW, I accept story request. As long as I can put some fluff and such for the story. :3 just leave a review if you want one. :)_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_It's a Date_

It was a cold windy day when Gray was out from his Mission with Lucy and Juvia. Standing up from where he sat as they were already on their way home. Picking up a beautifully wrapped box as he made his way out from the train, Lucy and Juvia had followed as they talk about what to do next.

Leaving the girls with a wave from his hand after they had left the station, Gray had made his way straight to his house. Averting his eyes to the box, as he was excited to find his Son's reaction for his gift. Making a right turn towards his house, he skipped a bit and smirked.

A thud from his back had him released a surprised shout. Turning his head to his side, to find his wife clinging on his body, while his toddler was hugging his left leg.

"Welcome home" Natsu greeted her husband, giving a tiny kiss on his checks.

The man responded back with a kiss, as he picked up his Son with his arms. Allowing the lad to place his leg on each side, the toddler gave his Father a hug on his neck. Natsu had then clasped her hands with his as the Family had made their way back to their home.

"By the way, Where's Happy?" her husband had asked, looking around for the blue cat.

"Oh, he said. He'll be staying with Carla and the others. Said that they will be having a exceed party"

The man nodded his head in response and held her hand tightly, placing their clasped hands inside his pocket, making his wife to giggle with his cute actions.

After another turn on their left, the Family was almost in their house. Passing by one of their neighbors, Seiichi had greeted the old lady who was playing with her grandchild.

Entering their gate. Natsu had opened their home with their house key. Unlocking the lock with a click, the pink haired woman, had tilted the door widely open. Taking off her shoe as she went straight to the kitchen, getting hungry from their walk. Gray was left taking his Son's shoe, as he placed the wrapped box at the top of the cabinet.

The toddler had finally noticed the box as he pointed his index to the flashy cover the box. Jumping up and down, as he already know what it is. 'A gift from his Daddy' are his thoughts, every time his Father went out on his own for a mission.

Gray handed him his gift, as the toddler had run and showed it to his Mother. Opening the wrapped box with delight, as he saw another hooded jacket with Dragon horns attached to the hood. Handing his Mother his gift, telling her to take off his current shirt.

With a giggle released from her mouth, she held the hem of his clothes and took it off. Allowing the toddler to wear his new clothes. Once it was worn, he walked towards his Father and thanked him for his gift. Running around, feeling happy for his new hooded shirt.

"Mama, I wanna wear this tomorrow" came his request to his Mother, as he took it off and folded it neatly for him to wear the next day. Picking it up, as he went to his room, and placed it inside his cabinet with care.

The parents are left in the living room, as they stared at their almost three years old toddler with his new shirt. Natsu walked towards her husband and opened her palm towards him.

Gray raised one of his brows, confused with her actions. Tilting his head to the side, as he was teasing his wife. Natsu had formed a pout on her lips, as her man had ignored her hand. Pushing her opened palm towards him again, asking for her gift.

Releasing a laugh, the man had took her arms and placed it around his neck. Curling his arms behind her back, as he took his gift from his pocket. He placed a pendant around her neck, as the pink haired woman was left surprised. Not really expecting the expensive gift she had received.

"But that's not all" her husband added. Making her raise her brows.

Gray took an envelope inside his bag and gave it to his wife. Natsu stared at her husband as she opened the envelop and took the paper from inside. Her eyes had then widen as she leaped on his arms, giving kisses on his checks, thanking him for an 'all you can eat Buffet' ticket for two.

"Then it's a date" Gray confirmed, raising his brows again and again, making Natsu blush with a smile. With a kiss on his mouth as her response, the toddler had came and stared at his parents, who was busy sucking face in front of him.

END

* * *

_Responses:_

_BeastlyTick59 : Oh, I just thought of something good. hehehh :D that comment of your gave me idea on what to write next. thankies._

_Darkhuntressxir : Yup, Actually I was confused on what Seiichi should inherit. Should it be Natsu's magic or Gray's Magic. :/ hhmmm._

_Firelass : Natsu still loves to invade her house, no matter what. Hehhe, I'm happy to know. :) Thank you for understanding, but I'll try to upload one everyday :3 I can do this. FIGHT. hahah_

_Yungsun : Thanks for leaving a review Yungsun. I'm glad that you liked it. But actually, the little sister will be too far long. Well, Natsu is pregnant but with a lad. I enjoyed writing that chapter where Seiichi cried because he didn't got a little sister. hahahlol_

_Noname : thanks for leaving a review, mr/ms noname. Glad that you like __it ;D_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : hi akari. Me too. Actually i was eating one when i typed this drabble. Hahahaha_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. BTW, I accept story request. As long as I can put some fluff and such for the story. :3 just leave a review if you want one. :)_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	18. Drabble 18

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Falling_

"Mama, Mama. Can I jump?" said the two year old Seiichi to his Mother, as they are on their way to the guild.

Smiling towards her son, Natsu had nodded her head in response. The toddler released a squeal as he jump up and down, again and again as he held his Mother's hands. Enjoying his game, as he jump tile after tile. Unknowingly, he released his Mother's hand. Jumping from stone to stone, as Natsu had followed his Trail.

After minutes of jumping, the toddler had finally arrive and made his haste inside as he looked for his playmate. Looking around the guild to find the person he was looking was not around. Turning his head from left to right, again and again, as he searched for Romeo.

A blue furred flying cat had came and greeted the toddler. Earning the toddler's attention, Happy had then regretted his call. Loud shout had then came out from his throat as he felt the pinching pain from his tail. Turning towards his Pink haired Friend, Natsu. To find her Busy talking with Lucy.

"Seiichi, Let me go" the cat had cried, but the toddler had only laughed and giggled as he wailed loudly towards the pain.

Squeezing and gripping the furred tail, as the toddler squealed like a pig. Pulling the tail again, to hear the cat's crying pain.

Happy had then flew, leaving the toddler to hang while holding his tail. Screaming in pain as the toddler had tighten his grip, enjoying the view that he was given.

"MAMA, MAMA" came Seiichi's call as he released another laugh. Natsu had raised her head, to find her son up towards the ceiling. Feeling fear that her son might let go, she had asked Happy to let him down. But the child called 'No' making his Mother smile. Thinking he really is her son, and started feeling proud.

Almost half an hour passed, Happy had took his best as he stayed up in the air while bearing the pain on his tail. Trying to put the child down, even a little bit. But the toddler would cry and ask him to fly high again. With a sigh, Happy obeyed his wish.

It was then, that Seiichi had felt his arms tired. Feeling his little hands sleepy and tired, the boy had let go.

The guild and Natsu released a shout as they tried to reach for the three year old toddler. Natsu felt scared as she had realized, that she was far away.

A man had then came and caught the toddler with his hands. Smiling towards his son, Gray had thrown him up in the air again. Making the boy squeal in delight. Natsu had released a sigh of relief, as she heard her son's laugh. Walking towards her husband, she gave a kiss on his lips and welcomed him home.

___END___

* * *

_Responses:_

_BeastlyTick59 : That really sound funny, and my Father used that on one of our Christmas parties and my Uncle (the one who receive his gift, since we used a exchange gifts instead) was really excited to uncover the big wrapped gift, first he thought it was a shoe, next he thought it was a slipper since it got smaller, then he thought it was shirt. but it ended up with him receiving a match box and a money inside, telling him to buy his own gift. lol_

_Firelass : Thanks a lot Firelass, hihi. you just made me smile. :)_

_Noah03 : Sure I'll do that, I'll just put your name above it is the drabble you had requested., actually I still need to write one more request before yoou. So i think, the next one will be yours :)_

__Darkhuntressxir : Woo, that would be great. A fire mage who likes to eat ice cream a lot. hahahah :D__

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Glad that you enjoyed it. :3_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. BTW, I accept story request. As long as I can put some fluff and such for the story. :3 just leave a review if you want one. :)_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	19. Drabble 19

Here's your request Darkhuntressxir : can i request a flashback for Seiichi baby time. Actually I made it were he was born instead. Enjoy. :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Seiichi_

A pink haired woman was lying on her bed, tired after giving birth to their first son. Averting her eyes to her raven haired husband, to find him smiling while holding their wailing son in his arms. Natsu raised her hand as she asked to let her hold her baby. Gray nodded his head, as he walked closed and placed the baby in her opened arms.

The newly born infant, had his eyes opened as he stared at the image from his eyes. Gazing around as his cries had finally stopped.

"He stopped crying." Natsu smiled as she felt his eyes on hers. Closing their noses together, they rub them softly. Her tears had finally fell down from her eyes, as she heard her son yawn after giving out a tired smile. Kissing his head softly before the nurse had taken their baby away for a checkup.

Gray had then sat near her bed, as he held Natsu's hands. Giving kisses on each knuckle, he kissed her lips as he repeated to say thank you to his wife. Natsu responded with a kiss, as she felt her eyelids heavy, forcing her into a deep sleep.

It was already evening when Natsu had woke up. Opening her eyes, to find Lucy and some of her friends eating inside the room. Her eyes had then widen as the smell of food had entered her nose. Shouting loudly as why she was not woken up, Natsu started to pout towards her friends.

Gray had then came as he placed her favorite food on her table, opening it widely as the pink haired woman stared to salivate from the delicious smell. Grabbing his face, she gave a chaste kiss on his right check.

Munching on her food, as she asked for her son.

"Don't speak while your mouth is full" Lucy had scolded.

Gulping the food down, Natsu had asked for their child again.

Before her man can speak, a knock from the door had called their attention from their talk. Smelling a familiar smell outside the room. Natsu had then insisted that their child is outside. Raising their brows, but soon they believe as they knew Natsu has a great nose for smelling.

Opening the door to welcome the nurse, holding the infant in arms.

Gray had closed the door, once the nurse was inside. Smiling towards his wife, as he saw how blooming she looked as she held her son in her arms again. Gray had sat on Natsu's side, as he listened to the Nurse's words on how to feed the baby.

With a smile, the nurse had left the room. Leaving the friends and the new parents on their own.

"What a cute baby" Lucy had commented, as she and Wendy had stood on Natsu's other side. Poking his chubby cheeks, as the infants had squirmed while opening his eyes.

"Look, he has Gray's eyes." Natsu commented "But he looks just like me" was her another comment as she gave a kiss on his tiny forehead.

The others had agreed, as they stared at the baby with delight and happiness inside. Observing as how the infants would move his eyes as he stared at the blurred colors before his eyes.

"So what will be his name?" Erza had asked, after she had pet the infant's raven hair.

Natsu and Gray had only smiled as they stayed silent. Staring at each others eyes, to see who will speak first. Happy was the first one to speak, tired from watching the couple act so sweet.

"Seiichi" was his words as he went back to eat on his raw fish.

_END_

* * *

_Responses:_

_BeastlyTick59 : Thanks. :) So, hows the new chappy?_

_Darkhuntressxir : yup, he will be. :) Glad that you like the prev. chappy, even thought I thought it was kind a bit boring. heheheh :) I hope you like this story request you asked for._

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Now that you mentioned it. I did thought it was weird, but it seems you enjoyed it. :D so I'm still glad. _

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. BTW, I accept story request. As long as I can put some fluff and such for the story. :3 just leave a review if you want one. :)_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	20. Drabble 20

Here's your request Firelass : I hope there is some Father-Son bonding soon. (I know you already felt the Father and son moments, but anyways. Hope you enjoy this one too. :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Ice Cream Shop_

It was nine in the morning when Gray found hi three years old son's room in a mess. Averting his eyes from left to right, to find his toys being scattered on the floor. His Favorite blanket being thrown in the ground. Leaving the door open, he went to search for his son.

"Seiichi" came his call, as he neared the kitchen. Poking his head inside, to find no sign of his lad. Making his way to the living room, to find no Seiichi inside. Gray went out of his house, to find Natsu having a chat with Gajeel and Happy having a talk with Pantherlily. Calling for his wife, asking if she saw Saiichi. But the woman had shook her head and continued to chat with the black haired man.

Making his way back inside the house, to hear pit patter steps of a child. Smirking as he knew who it is, he followed the sound of the pit patter of a tiny feet.

Entering the play room, to find the room also in a mess. Entering inside to pick up the toys, a toe was being shown under the sofa bed. Walking towards the poking toes as he placed his fingers around, he pulled the foot, to find a giggling three years old.

"Daddy found me" Seiichi smiled, as he kicked his hands away from his ankle.

"Yes, I did and I want you to clean your room"

"I don't wanna" the child cried, as he started to play with his toys again.

"Come on Sei, listen to your Daddy"

"Nu-uh, I am busy Daddy" the child replied, as he started to build some wall with the blocks.

"No you're not, so clean your room."

But the toddler had ignored, as he continued to play with his blocks. Gray released a sigh, as the toddler punched the wall blocks, allowing him to mess the room again. Turning to his Father, as he asked to join him in his fun.

Gray raised one of his brows, as he rejected his son's offer. Walking towards his toddler, he picked him up and he went to the toddler's room.

"Daddy put me down" Seiichi demanded as he released a giggle from his Father's touch. After seconds passed, Gray had placed Seiichi to the ground inside his room after he had securely locked the door. Seiichi had immediately moved his tiny legs, as grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door. Turning to his Father, demanding for him to open the door.

Gray had shook his head, as he pointed his finger to the mess he made. Telling him to tidy the room, as he sat and ignored his son's pleas.

Seiichi had pouted as he continued to put his toys back to his toy box. Picking up his blanket, dragging it towards his bed while staring at his Father with his puppy eyes.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me" Gray had warned, as he observed his son's stare and upwards lips. Seeing that the toddler had gathered tears in his eyes, he stood up and stretched his body.

"An ice cream after work would taste delicious" the man had muttered loudly, as he peeked his eyes to his stilled son.

Seiichi was already brighten as he asked his Father to buy some Ice cream. Smirking towards his toddler, he nodded his head, and formed an agreement.

"Sure, I'll bring you to that Ice cream store you always want to visit, if you clean and tidy your room" Gray had smiled, as he saw the toddler nodded his head. Picking up his toys in haste, he cleaned the mess he made and folded his blanket.

Seiichi was already done tidying as his Father had helped him clean. Turning towards his Dad, he then asked to bring him to the shop. Gray picked up his Son as he went outside the house and told his wife about their plan. Natsu had her eyes widen, as she had then closed the house and bid farewell to Gajeel. Walking towards her husband, she clasped her hands with his and they went to the Ice cream shop with excitement in his toddler's eyes.

_END_

* * *

_Responses:_

__Darkhuntressxir : YEHEY, I am sooo Glad that you love it. heheh :D__

_BeastlyTick59 : Yup, that will bu up soon enough. ;3_

_Yungsun : hehe, well, since Natsu is Natsu and the delicious smell of meat is what she also loves the most._

_Firelass19 : Thanks for telling me Firelass19, I'll keep that in mind. hehehe. and I am glad that you like the previous chapter. _

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Seriously Akari, you really want to make fun of me. but still. hahahha, I just re-read it and indeed, there are some mistakes, well, thanks for telling me._

* * *

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3.__BTW, I am sad to say this, but I think I'll pause from uploading drabbles for now, after I had uploaded the 25th Drabble. Because, I won't be able to continue to think some more ideas for 'My Lover is a Doll'. Actually, I still have three chapters that are not yet uploaded. Also, I really got my hands full with my new work. But, anyways, it's not really that final. I'll do what I can, and upload whenever I can. So don't worry and sit back and wait. I'll make sure not to make you wait for one month. _

_My apologize, hope you'll understand and would be willing to wait._

_Though, If some of you don't like that. I'll make it to a two Drabbles per week. Just tell me. :) I won't say no. hehhe_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	21. Drabble 21

Here's your request Noah03 : can u do chap about proposal also. (I present to you the proposal. hehe :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_I tricked you_

It was already weeks since Gray had knew his Girlfriend was pregnant, and now standing in front of the jewelry shop, planning to buy a ring for his Girlfriend with his Friend Loke on his side. Averting his eyes from pearl engagement rings and to golden and silver rings.

Turning his head to his friend, he pointed the ring he wanted and asked for his advice. The orange haired man nodded his head and agreed with his choice. Asking for an assistance, he requested for a ring size that fits his girlfriends' ring finger.

Paying for the jewelry, he placed it inside his pocket and left the shop. Turning towards his friend, he wave and bid goodbye, as he went to his plan after having everything planned with Loke's help.

Peeking inside the box, he smirked as he made his way to the guild.

An hour didn't passed when Gray had finally arrive and to find his two months pregnant girlfriend, talking with Lucy. Calling for her attention, the pink haired woman stood up and greeted her lover with a hug. Gray murmured something on her ears, as he dragged her out by hand looking gloom.

Pulling her away from the guild, as he made his way to the pool. Curious onlookers saw and followed the couple, as they felt something off when the raven haired man had came. Hiding behind a wall, they peeked and watch as the drama unfold.

Gray took Natsu's hand, clasping them together looking sad and in regret.

Natsu had her brows raised as she stared at her lover, worried as to why he was looking heartbroken when he came in. Opening her mouth she needed to ask, "Gray? What's wrong?" words that came out from her mouth, as she asked curiously towards her lover.

Gray had shook his head, as he bowed and replied to her question. "Natsu, I'm sorry"

There, from those words. Natsu had her brows furrowed and wide, wondering if he did something she didn't like. "What do you mean? Did you something?" the pregnant woman had asked, feeling her tears gather, thinking her man cheated on her. Closing her nose in his body, as she smelled another smell from him, another smell from a woman she didn't know. Her tears had finally fell as she understand what he meant. Natsu placed her hands in her face as she cried with tears, after hearing that someone was watching them.

"I am sorry too" the pregnant woman replied, earning Gray's attention as he stilled.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, as he furrowed his brows.

"I cheated on you too" Natsu cried as she slouched down to her knees.

Gray fell to his knees, as he asked what she meant, asking if she was lying. But the woman had only nodded her head in response as she cried.

"Don't tell me, I am not the Baby's Father." Gray cried as he punched the tree, furious and mad from the news, Standing from the ground, he kicked the grass in rage and punched the tree. Turning towards her again, he asked, who it was. But Natsu had only cried, while peeking from her eyes.

Gray placed his hands in his face, as he felt his tears gathering in his eyes. Punching the tree again, he cried from feeling cheated by his woman.

Natsu had finally stood and shouted in Joy, laughing towards the angry man as she shouted with delight. "I caught you. I saw Loke hiding behind a tree with a camera on his hand. IDIOT" The pregnant woman laugh, as she stared at her lover, who was now standing still.

Gray had his eyes furrowed as a smile had erupted from his face after hearing her how she had tricked him. Feeling like an idiot, she hold her arms and locked her on the tree.

"You bad little flamethrower. You had me worried." he spoke withe relief, as he placed his arms around her.

Natsu hugged him back, and asked for why he was trying to trick her. But Gray had only fall on one of his knee, as he presented the ring to her with a sheet of paper written above the ring.

"Will you marry me?" the raven haired man asked, as he thrust the ring towards his pregnant woman. This time, Natsu had finally tears on her eyes, as she nodded a big nod and wailed 'yes' as loud as she can, repeatedly. The man stood up and took the ring from the box, taking her right hand, he placed the engagement ring on her ring finger.

Natsu had jumped and gave her man a hug, as she curled her legs around him. Gray turned and announced her response to the orange haired man, who only stood up and gave Gray a thumbs up. Loud cheers and congratulatory words was passed through the air as they clapped their hands from the scene. Congratulating the soon to be husband and wife.

_END_

* * *

_Responses:_

__Firelass19 : heheh, sure, I'll do that :) __

_Darkhuntressxir : hahah, Agreee, then Natsu needs to be careful from a certain kidnapper then. hahahhahha :D_

_BeastlyTick59 : Thanks for understanding Beastlytick59. :) I agree, but people really loves to jiggle their life for fun. hahahah_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Sure, and thanks :) indeed and Seiichi won't be alone soon, forbeing cute. hehehhe_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. and Thanks a lot for understanding :)My apologize, hope you'll understand and would be willing to wait. Though the daily updates will stop after the 25th chapter :) hehe.._

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	22. Drabble 22

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_First time_

An eight month old baby was let lose by his Father's hold. Crawling away as fast as he can, giggling and curious when he saw something that caught his attention. Hearing his Mother's voice, the toddler had sat and turned around to find the voice of his Mother. Turning his head, to find a pink haired woman having a chat with a blond haired woman in the couch.

"Ma-Ma" came from his small little lips, babbling as he repeated to call for his Mother. Natsu had turned her attention to Seiichi, to hear him laugh from earning her attention.

"Can you say Lucy?" the blond haired woman asked, as she was already sitting in front of the baby.

"Abu" the child mumbled, standing on fours, planning to continue to crawl around.

Lucy had pouted as she asked where he was going, but the baby was already turning to his left, making her words unheard.

A raven haired man had then came and passed the baby. The baby halted his steps, as the raven hair's naked back was familiar to his eyes. Mumbling again, as he called his Father "Ada-dai". Continuing his crawl inside the room, a certain wall had caught his attention.

What he saw was a head of another baby from the wall, hiding from another baby, as he saw someone he didn't saw before. Poking his head again, to find the baby's head still there and so he retreated back. Natsu's and Lucy's laugh had then caught his attention, turning to the source of voice. He wailed as he cried for his Mother.

"Ma-ma-ma" the baby cried as he raised his hands, for her to pick him up.

Natsu stood up from where she sat and pick the baby up, making him sit of her arm, she allowed her baby to lean on her chest with his small back.

"Let him see his face again" her husband Gray, had spoke, as he chuckled at how his son had reacted after seeing his reflection from a mirror.

Nodding her head, Natsu stood in front of the mirror, making the baby watch their reflection. Lucy had then stood up and stand besides Natsu.

"Who is that Seiichi" came Lucy's words, as she pointed her index towards the mirror. Seiichi turned his head to the blond and tilted his head to the side. Watching their reflection again in the mirror, the baby started to laugh, enjoying the first time that he saw his reflection and how the two woman are making faces in front of the mirror.

"Are you recording this?" Natsu had asked to her husband with her brows furrowed and in shock. Gray had only chuckled while continuing on his task.

_END_

* * *

_Responses:_

_Akirakusakabe362 : Hi, thanks for the review dear reader. Now that you mentioned it. Ummm, I really don't know why he did that. hahaha. Maybe, I'll put a drabble for his reason why he planned that. heheh, but not now. maybe next week. :)_

__Noah03 : Thanks, Glad you enjoyed reading the story you requested for. heheh :3__

_Firelass19 : :D heheh, you made me smile._

_Darkhuntressxir : Yup, so sweet, and more sweetness will come. :3 hehee_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Indeed, actually I based the previous chapter from YT. but I alternated some parts from it, to make it much more cuter and sweeter. hehhe_

_BeastlyTick59 : Agree, anything goes when it comes to FairyTail. :)_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3._

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	23. Drabble 23

Here is what you are looking for BeastlyTick59, Enjoy :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Birthing_

"Natsu, Are you alright?" came a worried question from her husband, sitting beside her bed, as she was having contractions. The pink haired woman had nodded her head, as she asked him to bring her to the hospital. Allowing Gray to carry her with his arms under her knees and behind her back. Gray picked her up as he made his way to the hospital, with Lucy and his older son in tow.

"Aunt Lucy, will Mama be fine?" the three years old Seiichi had asked, placing his arms around the blond woman's neck. Lucy had only nodded her head as she patted his head with her palm.

A red haired woman had came to the hospital to check things with a certain dark blue haired lass by her side. Asking for information from Lucy, who was carrying a sleepy child on her arms.

"Erza, Wendy. Good thing that you came." Lucy breath a sigh of relief.

Wendy had asked how everything was going, only to receive a shook as her response. A loud shout from the delivery room had everyone stilled, as Natsu had scream from pain. Shouting words on how it hurts and how she'll make her husband pay from pain.

Erza had released a smiek, as she knew that everything will be fine. Earning a nod from the other two. The three friends had sat, waiting for good news.

It took them three hours to wait, before they can hear a loud wail from another child. Wailing as loud as he can, as he cried for warmth. Lucy, Wendy and Erza, had stood and congratulated the now awaken little boy, as he listened the cries of his little brother for the first time.

Gray had went outside, as he shared the news to his friends, picking up his son from the chair, the father danced with joy as he finally have another baby in their house. Seiichi had only laughed as his Father had tickled his stomach. Hugging his Father, asking where he can see his little brother.

Later that hour, the door was opened and came out his exhausted sleeping wife on her bed. Telling the other to stay quite as they allowed the sleeping mother to rest.

It was almost three in the afternoon, when Natsu had woken up from the loud cry from her son. Opening her eyes, to find her husband, calming their first son in his arms. Lucy had greeted her and asked how she was feeling. Responding with a good response, she sat as she asked why her son was crying.

"Well, Seiichi's been wanting to see his little brother since lunch."

Natsu had formed a smile, as she asked Gray to place Seiichi on her lap. Sooner, the boy had wrapped his legs around her as he cried.

"Mama, I wanna see Aki"

"Shh, Aki will be here soon. So be a good boy and wait. Okay?"

The crying lad had halted his tears as he nodded his head, "Uhn, I'll be a good boy, because I am now a big Brother, right Mama?"

"Yup"

Erza had handed her camera to Wendy , as she asked her to take a picture with Natsu still tired while comforting their crying son on her bed. Gray had walked and sat beside her bed, as he gave a kiss on her checks. Another click from her camera had came as she started to take pictures of the Family while waiting for their other son.

Gray had stood up again as he heard his wife's tummy had growled, picking up some food from the table, he feed his wife and first son with a spoonful of food. Leaving Lucy to open the door to welcome their friends inside.

_END_

* * *

_Responses:_

__Darkhuntressxir : Yup, lots of babies tend to cry when they see a mirror. But a niece of mine. Always stares and then laughs at her own reflection. I wonder why. hahahha :D__

_Firelass19 : Ohh, that would be great to write, soon. heheh ;)_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : hahaha, indeed. :D_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3._

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	24. Drabble 24

Hi, guys.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Why?_

Natsu was sitting on her couch as she ate her current addiction with ice drizzled with Tabasco sauce. Eating with delight as she slurped the sauce from the ice, her son's presence was gone unnoticed by the pregnant woman.

A raven haired lad, was sitting in front of his Mother as he was drinking his milk from his bottle. Suckling from the nipple as he let it dangle from his teeth. His eye had stick to his Mother's every move and observe her round tummy. Lying on his back, he shook his head to his right, for him to continue to stare at his Mother.

Natsu had finally noticed the toddler's stare at her tummy. She placed the ice cube back on her bowl, as she opened her mouth to ask, "Seiichi? Is there something wrong?" Natsu had asked curiously to her son.

Seiichi had only continued to stare as he slid his body to the ground from the couch. Crawling towards his Mother, he stood on his feet as he was already leaning on her couch.

"Mama, Why is Aki inside your stomach?" The toddler finally asked, grabbing his baby bottle from his mouth, as he placed it on Natsu's lap.

Natsu had stilled from his question, as she turned red from thinking of an answer. Turning her head from left and then to her right, as she moved her eyes, acting like she was checking her surroundings.

"Well," her words had halted, as she scratched her check with her palm. "Why don't we ask Daddy about that?" was her answer as the toddler had nodded his head.

Thinking for another question, Seiichi had asked, if he can touch her tummy. With a nod from her head, the toddler had placed his tiny palm on her round tummy and was then talking to his little brother while placing his ear near her belly button.

It was an hour before Gray had came home, to find his wife and son playing word games on their own. Placing their food on the table, his toddler had came and greeted him with a kiss. Soon the question was drop to him.

"Daddy, why is Aki in Mama's stomach?"

Gray was blushing red, as he started to think for an answer. It was then a laugh from his wife had made him shook his head, undecided on how to explain the stork and the bees.

_END_

* * *

_Responses:_

_Darkhuntressxir : Soon, my dear. It will be up soon. heheh :)_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Thanks for telling me. :) I did re-check and re-uploaded it. hihi_

_BeastlyTick59 : Glad that you like it and I would definitely gonna agree with that one. hehee_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. FYI. Tomorrow will be my last daily update, and starting November 24. The updates will be now twice a week. My apologize, but I need to pause writing drabbles for now. :/ Hope you will understand and will continued to support this Drabble. Thanks a lot and I hope you had your fill for the cuteness from the past 24 days/drabbles. :D hihihi_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	25. Drabble 25

Hi, guys.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Little Brother_

"Mama, can I hold Aki?" Seiichi had asked, as he was lying on his Mother's bed. Raising his arms, asking for her to place Aki in his tiny arms.

"Sure, but ask Daddy to place you beside me. So you can hold you little brother properly."

The toddler had nodded his head, as he raised his arms, asking his Father to place him beside Natsu. Gray placed his hands on his son's armpits, as he placed his first son on the bed. Watching as his Seiichi was starting curiously towards his little brother.

"Mama, is that Aki?" The toddler had finally asked, after a minute of staring. Releasing a chuckle, Natsu responded with a 'Yes, he's Baby Aki'.

"Aww" Seiichi reacted, as he was expecting a much bigger baby. Natsu had released a giggle while giving a kiss to her son.

"He's Tiny" Seiichi commented as he placed his gaze towards his Father, wearing a sneaky smile. Averting his eyes back to his Mother, the toddler had finally asked if his brother was still sleeping.

"Yup, because Aki will need lots of sleep to grow bigger, just like you" was her response as she moved her son to the side where Seiichi is sitting.

"Really?'

"Yup" A short pause inside the room was given, when Lucy had left with Wendy for their next job. Bidding farewell to the family. They left and closed the door silently.

"Mama. Can I hold Aki now?" The big brother had finally asked. Opening his arms, he attempted to grab his little brother by his tiny hand that was poking from his baby cover. Gray was the first to move, as he released Seiichi's rough hold from Aki's hand.

"Now, now Seiichi. You need to be careful with your little brother, as he's still very fragile." Gray had added as he placed Aki's hand back to the sheets and covered it carefully inside. The toddler nodded his head again, waiting for his Mother to place Aki on his lap.

"But why is he Fragile Mama. Aki is not a glass." the toddler stated.

Natsu released a loud laugh, as she patted his head and kissed his forehead. "Of course. Aki is not a glass, but it's because Aki is still a Baby, that's why he is Fragile and soft."

"Ohh" Seiichi responded, forming his mouth like a doughnut.

"Here you go" Natsu had finally spoke, placing Aki on Seiichi's lap. Allowing Gray to hold Aki's head. Seiichi immediately palced his arms around the baby, while giving kisses on his tiny nose. Seeing something Familiar, the toddler had asked again, "Mama, why is Aki's hair Pink?"

Natsu had find it cute, when her son had asked that question. Inching her nose to his, she rubbed them together. "Because mama has pink hair".

"Then, will Aki have Daddy's eyes?"

Natsu had averted her eyes to her husband, who was now sitting to a chair beside the bed, while holding Aki's head. Turning her attention back to her son, she opened her mouth a responded. "Maybe?" as soon as she had replied. Aki had opened his eyes. To reveal a blue eyed orbs. Staring at the figure in front of him. Curious to know who he was seeing.

"MAMA, AKI OPENED HIS EYES" the toddler shouted with joy. "And Aki has Daddy's eyes" Seiichi added with a cheer, as he started speaking with his little brother as if the baby had understood his words. The father who heard Seiichi's cheer, had stood and peeked at his second son. Indeed Aki has Pink hair, with his blue eyes and an almost identical face to his own. Feeling proud and happy, Gray had kissed his wife and first son again and again.

_END_

* * *

_Responses:_

__BeastlyTick59 : Glad that you like it BeastlyTick59. Sad to say but the next one will be up next week. :( hope you will continue to tell me your thoughts whenever you can. Thanks a lot for always leaving one. :)__

_Darkhuntressxir : hahahha, that sure is funny. That reaction would have been cute if I used that one instead. :/, well, maybe next time. hihi ;)_

__Kamamiya Akari_ : Hehe, thanks for you continued support my dear. :) hope to read from you next week. Ciaossu~~_

_Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. FYI. Next drabble will be up on November 24. The updates will be now twice a week. See you soon. ;)_

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	26. Drabble 26

Hi, guys. I am finally back, though I won't be updating stories every week. I'll make it into once a month. Enjoy reading :)

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_ Cake_

A four year old toddler was on his way to back to his house. Running with huff as he passed by their neighbors, leaving his Father, who was following him behind. The toddler had opened the gate, as he entered and shouted with joy.

"AKI, I am back" Seiichi shouted with glee, raising his hands with the cake inside a paper bag.

A one year old toddler had made his way out from the house, after his Mother had opened the door. Wobbling as he made his way to his brother, shouting his name again and again.

"Nini" A pink haired toddler had shouted, walking towards his brother with open arms. Seiichi returned the hug with delight, placing his arms around his little brother. Gray had then came as he greeted his wife with a kiss, entering the house as soon as the siblings had entered, they closed the door softly.

Gray had placed the plastic bag from his hands to the table, as he listened to his sons talking to each other. Natsu had followed him from behind, sitting at the couch as soon as she was inside the living room.

"Aki, look what I brought"

Aki had made a peek inside when his brother had opened the paper bag. Releasing a loud squeak, Aki had jump and clasped his hands again and again.

"CAKE, CAKE" Aki cheered loudly. Seiichi had taken the cake out from the bag, handing the covered cake to his brother. Seiichi had already took a spoon from the kitchen and came back only to find his Brother had almost devoured the cake.

Aki was smiling with creams and crumbs from the cake covering his face. Averting his eyes back to the cake to find it half eaten. Aki had stood from when he sat as he handed the halved cake to his brother.

"Nini" the pink haired toddler had handed. Smiling innocently to his brother.

Seiichi took the cake and started to eat, only to notice the stare from his brother's eyes. Placing the cake bag to the plastic box, he cut it half and have the other to his Brother. Aki's eyes had widen with stars as his big brother had gave the halve cake back to him. Placing his mouth near his Brothers' hands he ate it the cake in one bite.

Poking his mouth full with cake, Aki gave a kiss to his Brother's checks.

END

* * *

_Responses: _(from your last review)

_BeastlyTick59 : Hi, it's been a while. Finally back but will be updating once a month only. :/ I agree and thanks a lot :) _

_Darkhuntressxir : Thanks for the compliment __Darkhuntressxir, I guess I made you wait long, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)_

_I'm BACK, back, back back...Thank you very much for the reviews everyone :3. _

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	27. Drabble 27

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Crying toddler_

It was five in the morning when Natsu saw her husband left their bedroom with their first son following him behind. Closing her eyes back, the pink haired lass went back to her sleep.

"Shh" came a sound from his son. Toddling his way to the guest room, opening the door with him standing on his toes.

His Father had attempted to open the door, but the lad responded with a squeak. Allowing his boy to open, the toddler placed his hand around the door knob and stood in his toes, pushing the door to open with his body almost falling to the ground.

Gray had went in and waited for his child to grab the box he was hiding, telling his Father again to stay silent. The toddler grabbed a box under the bed and showed him toys that has different means of usage. Gray had widen his eyes upon finding what his son had found. Taking the box away from his son, he grabbed it and placed it on top of the cabinet.

Seiichi started to wail as his new founded toys were stolen by his Father, crying as loud as he can. The toddler accused"BAD DADDY. I'll tell Mama on you" the raven haired toddler cried at the bed, tears falling to his checks and to the bed sheets.

Gray stilled and thought ways to stop his son from crying. Lying beside his child, he tried to cool him off but failed. "Seiichi. But those toys are not for you, and anyways where did you found those?"

"Under Mama and Daddy's bed."

"and I thought I hid it to a place you won't find." The raven haired man thought to himself, "Come on. Daddy's sorry. I'll give you something else instead."

"NO. Sei want those.'

"But those are not for you to play"

"WHY?" Seiichi wailed, facing his Father with his teary eyes.

"Well..it's because. Those are not made for young toddlers. Okay? I'll play with you for the whole day and buy you toys. Deal?"

"NO. I WANT MAMA"

Gray stood up and released a sigh, finding it hopeless in calming his wailing Son. He turned and left his Son alone. Causing the toddler to cry even more louder.

"I HATE YOU DADDY" Seiichi cried, before his Father had jump to the bed. Making his body being thrown in the air. Loud giggles was then heard after the toddler had fell back to the bed. Watching his Father jump, made him stood and followed his example.

The loud laugh and giggles from a toddler made Natsu wide awake and watching her Husband and Son jumping on the bed. But her eyes got wide, when her son had fell from the bed. Which ended up with Seiichi crying from pain again.

END

* * *

_Responses: _(from your last review)

_BeastlyTick59 : Thanks. Happy to know you're reading them :D_

_Jbadillodavila: Thank You:D_

_Guest : Hallo, That's good that you remembered, or you might miss this fun :) -Just kidding- _

_ Noah03: Indeed, he loves him so much. I wonder what would happen if Aki will sulk because of him :D_

_Darkhuntressxir : Thank you Lots :)_

_Kamamiya Akari: HAHA, Akari. you should have told me, before I had uploaded this. Hope you enjoyed this new update_

Glad you enjoyed reading :) Next up. Aki will be in it...

* * *

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	28. Drabble 28

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Can I Marry?_

"Achoo" came a sneeze from a Three years old Aki. Breathing in from his nose, then rubbing his dirty nose with his arm.

"Aki, don't do that" his Mother scolded. Taking his arms away from his face and wiped his faced clean with a tissue.

"Cough, cough" Aki wheeze. "Mama" came the boys' hoarse voice.

"That's some bad voice Aki. Come here and drink your medicine"

"NNOOO"

"You need it."

Natsu stood up and went to pick up his medicine, but Aki was already running away when she came back. Sprinting towards his room, he hid under his bed. "Aki hates Medweicweine" the toddler mumbled to his own.

"But you need to drink, so you'll get your voice back"

"No, I want Papa"

"Papa's not here and you know that"

"No, Papa's here."

"Fine, we'll go find papa, then. Ok?"

The boy nodded, but didn't left his hiding place.

"Come on Aki, Get out from there or we will never find you Papa"

His eyes widen as he shivered under the bed. Feeling something very damp on his clothes. Touching his wet pants, he cried as loud as he can. Natsu got startled, wondering if she had teased her boy so much. She kneeled and placed her chest on her lap, holding the bed cover, she raised it from the floor, only to find Aki with his face wet with tears.

"Don't cry Aki, I'll just call Papa okay?" but the boy shook his head.

Raising her brows, thinking what had changed his mind. "What happened? Come here, so Mama will know."

But the lad refused, still crying under his bed. Sighing from where she lied, she stood and pushed the bed. Showing a crying Aki with his pants damp and pee to where he was crouching.

"Oh my" Natsu thought to herself. Picking up his boy, making him stood. As she took of his clothes and wiped the floor dry. Placing her pink haired boy on her chest, she stood and placed her hands on his forehead. "Now you got a fever." she muttered. Picking up the dirty clothes she heads into the bathroom, and wiped her child clean with a damp towel.

After she was done, the boy was already done crying. Clinging to his Mother for comfort, allowing his Mother to carry him around. He even allowed her to feed him his medicine, as long as he can clung to his Mother until he was better. Wanting the warm and comfort the he received from his Mother and feeling not wanting to let go.

Hours had already passed, and the boy refused to let go. Shout of "I'm Back" and loud pit-patter of tiny feet had welcomed Natsu's ear. Smiling to herself, she went to greet her oldest son and her husband.

"What happened?" Gray asked, raising his brows, as he watched little Aki sleeping in his Mother's arms. Not letting go of her scarf.

"Aki's sick and he wants to be pampered and spoiled."

"You can't do that. He'll get used to it"

"Aren't you the one doing that, most of the time?"

"I guess" the man replied, putting his jacket to the sofa, opening his hands as if to take his second son from her. "Give him to me."

Natsu nodded.

Gray placed his hands on Aki's armpits, placing him on his chest. But the toddler still refused to let go of her scarf. Natsu smiled and took off her scarf from her neck and placed it around her son. Giving a peck on Aki's cheeks, leaving Gray to carry the boy back to his room.

"Mama, Where's Happy?" Gray heard coming from his son. Opening Aki's room, walking towards his bed. Not wondering why the bed was moved to the side and some tissues on the floor. Placing his child on the bed, and covered him with his blanket.

"Papa?" the boy woke up.

"Hmm?" Gray hummed in reply.

"Papa? Can I marry Mama when I grow up?"

END

* * *

_Responses: _(from your last review)

_Firelass : Agree! My nieces always forgets my name when they come to visit T_T. But they are cute so I forgave them :D hehee_

_BeastlyTick59 : You shouldn't have jump back then, but that what kid's do, when they are still young :D_

_Darkhuntressxir : Indeed, he should find another place to hide it :) haha_

_Icika Oano : Hallo, Thanks for reading :)_

_Guest : Now that you mentioned it. :) I'll use them on my other story, thanks for leaving a comment_

Glad you enjoyed reading :) Next up. Aki will be in it...

* * *

Grammar mistakes and misspellings, anyone? :D

Comments and suggestions are gladly appreciated,

Follow and/or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	29. Drabble 29

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Additional Warning: a GRATSU fan fiction with a Female Natsu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_ Cheating_

"I have enough, you damn Cheater!" Natsu Cried "I am not listening to your lies anymore" His wife shouted with pain, slapping his face roughly.

"And you, damn woman. You know that this bastard ice freak is already married, and you went ahead and seduced him to..." Natsu exclaimed, fat big tears streaming down her face. Trying to hold her self from punching and turning the naked woman to crisp.

With tears and snots in her face, she turned "I won't be going home for now, and I'll be bringing the kids with me. Sorry for disturbing you and never let me see your face again." She said straightly towards her raven haired husband, now tears starting to gather in his eyes.

"Natsu, please no you got it all wrong." The man tried to catch her arm, but Natsu had already left and slammed the door in his face.

Natsu left the building in a hurry, and saw her friend Lucy with worried eyes.

"I was right Lucy, that damn Pervert Bastard Shitty Ice Dumb is indeed having an affair behind my back."

Lucy only stared on her friends shaking back. Trying to stop herself from crying, sniffling while wiping her nose and eyes. "I can't believe that I believed him." She cried. "Good thing I followed him, that bastard. Trying to think me."

Lucy walked towards her friend and comforted her, giving her a hug and soothing the pink haired woman's back. After talking it all out with Lucy, Natsu had finally calmed down, telling her plans to her friend before she stood and left with a sad smile.

"He didn't even think of following me" She thought to her self sadly, walking back towards the house to fetch her kids.

It was already afternoon when they arrived at the Inn. Holding her sons' hand and carrying her sleeping Little boy. Seiichi wouldn't stop asking what happened and just followed her mother's orders.

"Mommy? Why are we here? Is Papa here?" The oldest son asked.

"No, Papa is not here and we won't be seeing for now." Natsu said firmly, squeezing his small hands.

Natsu walked towards the room and opened the door. Placing Aki on the bed and putting all their thing on the ground. Seiichi then went and turned on the Television, watching cartoons. His mother then followed him and gave him a big tight hug.

Surprised, the lad faced her Mother, "Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

But his mother didn't let out a reply, she only nodded and cried more.

"Are you hurt? The lad asked innocently.

"I'm okay, Baby. Mommy just wanted a hug from my Adorable son" Natsu forced a laugh and smiled sadly, still hugging her son in a tight hug. The boy just nodded and smiled, giving back the hug that her mother is giving him.

Around this time, Gray finally arrived home and found the house empty. Trying to call out to her wife and sons, hoping they didn't left the house. Finding that no one was around, and Natsu's and his sons clothes are not in the cabinet. He found himself, kneeling to the ground. Sobbing silently.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hi to all who left Reviews:

Sorry I was not able to upload anything for soooooo many months, and I don't think that I'll be able to do this regularly. but don't worry I'll try to update this short Drama. :) Hope you enjoyed it. Especially Sarafeena. ;)

* * *

Thanks for reading the story, See you again soon. :)

B27


	30. Drabble 30

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Additional Warning: a GRATSU fan fiction with a Female Natsu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_The Talk_

"Why is it Cold in here?" the master asked, drinking his beer on broad daylight. Sitting on the side of the Counter was the raven haired man on his clothes, leaning on the table with empty beer bottles around him.

"What happened to him?" the old man asked.

"Well, Natsu caught him cheating. I heard" Max Alors laughed, together with Warren Rocko.

The man who heard the word 'Cheat', rebuked. He immediately stood up from his chair and walked towards the laughing duo with a Glare, as if looks could kill. The Laughing drunkards didn't notice the cold stare and was frozen in blocks. Satisfied, Gray left and went outside their Base.

Heading towards the gate, he saw an approaching figure. It was Natsu walking towards him as if nothing happened. He called her attention trying to reach out to her, but he was ignored and Natsu went inside. He even tried to touch her, but a fire she released from her hands halted his steps. That didn't stop him though, he went inside and followed her to where she was heading. Grabbing her shoulders, he forcefully made her face him. But all he got was a glare and his clothes got on fire. He let her go to stop the fire from burning him.

Natsu glared at her husband, turning around after she muttered a word. Leaving Gray to stare up to her and tried to talk to her again.

"Please believe me. I can explain. No-"

Before he can finish, Natsu gave him a hard kick on his stomach throwing him to the wall, starting to lose his conscious. "Natsu. Please. Listen." The man muttered, his eyes started to close, feeling the hangover after drinking for the whole night until it got noon.

It was past 3 in the afternoon, when he felt a small wet hand slapping his cheek. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a pink haired boy. His son aki, was there trying to get the wet cloth to his forehead.

"Aki? Why are you? Where's Mommy?" Gray asked. Hoping Natsu would be willing to listen to him now.

Aki just raised his shoulder, telling his sick father that he doesn't know.

"How did you get here?"

"I came. My own"

The older man stared at fused his brows together, thinking that there is no way that Natsu allow him to walk on his own. His confusions were solved when Lisanna came in and told him what really happened.

"I heard what happened from Lucy"

Gray widened his eyes and stared at the white sheets of the bed.

"Is it true?"

Gray turned and told her it's not.

"So what really happened?"

Gray nodded his head and explained as to why that happened. There was silence between them after Gray explained to her, until she started to burst out laughing. Making the Little boy, who doesn't know everything to smile and just laughed. Gray looked at his youngest and smiled "and why are you laughing too?" he grabbed his little boy and placed him on his lap.

"Aki, can I ask you a favor?"

The lad looked up to his dad with his eyes "Favor? Candy?"

"Well, I can give you a candy as long as you Daddy will tell you. Will you?"

Eager to have the candy, Aki nodded his head furiously chanting Candy while standing and sitting again and again on his Father's hold.

"Do you think this will work?"

Lisanna smiled and honestly said no, making Gray lost his courage to do it. "Well no worries as long as you're a being honest and explain it to her Properly"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hi to all who left Reviews:

My deepest apologize for the late update. Hope you enjoyed reading the 2nd part of the short Drama. ;) There will be last two or one, I think? hehehe.. anyways.. Comments and Suggestions are fully accepted. Hope to hear from you :)

* * *

Thanks for reading the story, See you again soon. :)

B27


	31. Drabble 31

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Additional Warning: a GRATSU fan fiction with a Female Natsu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Fullbuster Family Drabbles

_Spring_

"UWWAAA UWWWWAAAAA" Cries of a new born toddler can be heard inside the Emergency room. Gray sighed in relief when he heard his third baby cried. The eldest who is now eight years old sitting on a chair, while his five year old brother had his head on his lap.

Gray Stood up from his seat and went closer to the door. Some of their guild members were present, as they got worried to the pink haired slayer suddenly curling in pain. "My water broke" were Natsu's words that got almost all of them unable to think properly.

It was around eleven in the morning that it happened, and Natsu was in Labor for five hours making her husband worried for the long delivery.

The door from the emergency room slid open and the doctor came out. She removed her masked and smiled towards the worried Father.

"Both of them are fine. The Baby is Health though we go worried for a bit as she didn't cry for few minutes. But no worries, your baby and wife are in good health."

Gray and the rest smiled, giving congratulatory words to the raven haired man. Seiichi who was now free from his Brother's head stood up and walked towards his dad. "Dad, Where's Mama?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Mama's fine, though she might be tired right now and needs to rest. And we don't want to have Aki fussy noticing Mama is sleeping right?"

The young boy nodded and replied to his old man, "yeah, it's okay. I'll watch over Aki and play with him".

"That's my boy. Now go with Aunt Lucy for a bit ok? Daddy needs to talk with the doctor"

Seiichi turned back to where he left Aki and say his Aunt Lucy picking up the sleeping boy. "Come on Seiichi let's go back to your mom's room for now"

The boy nodded his head and picked up Aki's toys that were left unattended to the ground.

"Something smells good" Natsu thought to herself. She opened her eyes from the smell; she turned her head and saw her Family eating their dinner. Natsu opened her mouth asking where her share is, but at the same time looking for her youngest.

Gray gave her a smiled and told her she's on the other side of the bed, while giving her tray of food from the hospital. She handed it back to Gray and turned to her other side, seeing her Little Haru Sleeping soundly in her sleep.

She leaned on the crib and stared at her first baby girl, staring at her tiny body with a small amount of pink hair at the top of the baby's head. Natsu placed her finger inside the Baby's hand and the toddler responded with a tight grip, making her Mommy smiled and teary.

"My first Baby girl" she muttered to herself. She raised her hade and saw gray staring at her with a smile. She raised her arms towards her husband asking for a hug. Gray complied and gave her a tight hugged.

"Thank you for giving me Haru" Natsu whispered to her husband.

"Nope, I should be thanking you for giving me three wonderful kids that I am proud of and will always be." Natsu smiled, receiving a kiss from Gray.

"eeewwww" Aki reacted, sticking his tongue out showing his disgust that he didn't like his parents giving kissing lips to lips in front of him. The Family gave out a laugh after hearing what their youngest son had said.

END

* * *

Hi to all who left Reviews:

Sorry Guys, am not yet done about the short drama that I put up. Maybe soon I'll put it up. However, I really want to post this one instead and I hope you will like reading it :) I read a comment in one of my stories. That some wants to have a Baby girl? and here it is. 'SURPRISE', i guess? hahahhh hope you liked it. Please do expect more stories to come with Baby Haru in the list. thought it depends on my mood or if I got this _"tingle sensation"_ about a plot with Baby Haru on it.

Before I go, just want to advertise my **'My Lover is a Doll'. Story about Natsu got turned into a doll and happens to forget "some" of her memories and our dear Gray, finding ways in helping Natsu to get her body back. Love will definitely bloom for this couple, though the problem is will it last or not? FemaleNatsuxGray**

Hope that got your interests in reading the story. =D **I also have a poll in my wall**. if interested, you may place your vote :) thankies to all

* * *

Thanks for reading the story, See you again soon. :)

B27


End file.
